


kitty cat

by bunshima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, cat keeps disturving sexy times, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: Cats and boyfriends are needy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> figured I should post an old thing I wrote for my gf with out Ocs!!!
> 
> disclaimer: lowrlercase bc I'm too lazy to fix it, no proof reading, their dicks r touching, one of them is pierced

“mh… shit,  _ babe _ .” 

 

a breathy sigh eventually breaks the thick atmosphere in giovanni’s living room. digits of a single hand rake through brown locks as the shorter and usually more timid one in this relationship leaves his loud and eccentric counterpart merely enough oxygen to keep kissing him. only occasionally they part, giving the ginger the opportunity to sigh in bliss, whisper some sweet bullshit, hiss a soft swear or two. you'd think shigeo would assert dominance, but he prefers to give the lead to his boyfriend. there's a thousand thoughts going through shigeo's mind right now, most of them being about his beloved gii, who's doing such a good job at drawing those wanton noises from his throat. to be quite honest…  _ he kind of planned this _ . it was just a matter of time that giovanni would get carried away with their hugging, cuddling and soft, innocent kissing. it still makes him grin just thinking about that, ah, jeez. and the way gii has him backed against the wall... but it's not even giovanni pressing him against it; it's all completely voluntary.

 

let's be honest: the only place where shigeo isobe, current captain of chiba zelva, establishes his dominance is on the court. 

 

and yet again, giovanni pulls away, leaving shigeo starved for more. if they both didn't need air, they'd be kissing without stopping. but it's these little moments between the hasty kissing that make the athlete absolutely weak in the knees (and they're already shaking like mad). their panting fills the room as they both desperately try to force air into their aching lungs, just so they can continue with their love making (to shigeo, making love doesn't always need to include sex). the shorter male's hands find the other's face, framing it, as he brings their foreheads together, giving shigeo a good view of that glazed over look in his eyes.  _ and shigeo's heart skips a beat _ .

 

_ he's so beautiful _ , he thinks and he can practically feel his heart doing another somersault. he loves giovanni so much, with all his flaws and curves. it's almost like he needs another few minutes to let it sink in to realize that this is real. that he's happy like this. big hands come to settle upon giovanni’s upper arms, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt ever so slightly. and eventually, a tiny piece of the man's happiness bursts free, in the shape of a soft giggle. apparently it's contagious, seeing how the shorter of the two does the same, giving shigeo's cheeks a gentle squeeze.

 

the sheer amount of butterflies in the poor man's gut is completely unfathomable. and one of those teeny little buggers ends up breaking out-

 

“i lov’ ya.” from all the grunting and sighing, shigeo’s voice has become hoarse, but he doesn't dare to clean his throat during all this, afraid to ruin the mood with that somehow.

 

“i love you too.” much to the older male's pleasure, giovanni captures his lips in another firm kiss… but not for long, much to his displeasure. for some reason, gii ends up breaking the kiss, causing shigeo to force a disgruntled noise from his throat, plump lips forming a subtle pout. however he almost gets a heart attack when he catches his boyfriend look down. oh god, oh god, what if he has the biggest hard on right now? oh  _ fuck _ . shigeo swallows thickly before speaking, a bead of sweat forming on his temple. 

 

“l-listen, i-”

 

“ _ vivi _ .”, he almost sounds like a scolding mother.

 

_ what _ . shigeo's gaze follows giovanni’s, leading him to their feet. and in between their feet lies nestled and all content looking, giovanni’s cat. but thank god, you can't see his boner (now that he's painfully aware of it, he's sure he has one); bless his baggy sweats, holy fuck. 

 

it almost seems like vivi is mocking shigeo, that cute little face of hers looking up at both of them with her big round eyes.  _ this fucking cat _ . shigeo loves her, but right now she can fuck off.

 

“vivi…” giovanni repeats, stretching the last i of her name a bit. and, god, he actually pulls away from his boyfriend to pick up his beloved fur ball and press a few kisses to her head, earning a bump to his chin from her. while the completely disheveled looking shigeo has suddenly developed a chronic phobia of blue balls, gii doesn't care as he sets down his baby by her food bowl, in order to open the cupboard and get out vivi’s cat food.

 

“we could have kicked you!” he says with the sternness of a concerned mother while filling her bowl with dry food, earning a loud complaint from her. and still, shigeo has yet to properly process what's happening right now (and if it's even real), and while he can't think straight, he's already experiencing serious affection withdrawal. 

 

seems like serotonin and dopamine are still his favourite drugs to date.

 

once his brain and body function properly again, shigeo wanders over to his boyfriend, who's more occupied with his cat than his own boyfriend’s arousal. and even if this can be seen as a good thing, considering how it could mean that sex and anything related to it isn't priority to giovanni, shigeo would really like some priority. as the shorter male stretches to put back the cat food in its place, the athlete presses against him, acknowledging the risk that this could be over real quick, and wraps his arms around his waist. and he already feels him stiffening;  **great.**

 

“baaabe.” cue a whine (and another mocking meow from vivi in response; seriously,  _ fuck off _ ) from shigeo. “i don’ wanna be pushy or somethin’, but can we take this t’ the bedroom? i promise i won’ try anythin’, yah?” god, he's so  _ needy _ , with his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's smaller frame and his lips taped to the other's nape and shoulder, nibbling and kissing. gii hesitates, and it does bring shigeo down from his high quite a bit. lips curl into a slight frown, chin resting on giovanni’s shoulder. 

 

“oi, honey… if ya don' wanna, that's fine. I don' want t’ make ya uncomfortable.” shit, now he feels bad. like,  **so bad** . another moment is spent in almost complete silence, sometimes interrupted by the crunching sound of vivi eating her dinner. and shigeo almost doesn't believe in an answer anymore, till his boyfriend frees himself from his grip, taking him by the hand and pulling him to his bedroom, without even looking at him. 

 

once in private, giovanni closes the door behind them, back pressed against it. god, the look he's giving shigeo… let's just say, it's enough to make the older male bite his lip for a moment as he tries to contain himself. however, all that is knocked out of his head when he realizes that giovanni usually doesn't behave like this. is he just trying to please shigeo while disregarding his own thoughts on the matter?  _ shit, he shouldn't feel the need to _ ...

 

“w-wait, babe, ya don't hav’t’-” he doesn't even get to finish the sentence because giovanni already silenced him with a firm kiss. this all seems so forced and completely unlike his cutie.

 

“ **b-babe** .” eventually, he forces giovanni to stop with a harsh grip on both shoulders, making his boyfriend look at him. “we really don't have t’ do this.”

 

“but i want to.” he sounds so unfamiliar all of a sudden, completely unlike with the soft spoken giovanni he usually sees.

 

“ **yah** , but there still ain't no need t’ rush stuff. we can jus’ take it slow.” and with that, shigeo's hands rest on the smaller male's face, thumbs gently caressing his cheeks as he kisses him gently. it seems as if gii finally relaxes again which draws a relieved sigh from the ginger.  _ just why did he do that?  _

 

he will think about it later, shigeo decides, right now, it's better to focus on the nice bit. the kissing continues for a few more moments until shigeo is the one to break contact, guiding giovanni over to his bed. though, instead of pushing him down as he initially would've done, he crawls on the sheets to lay down in the middle of the bed. much to his surprise, gii follows without another word, pressing a short peck to his lips.

 

mmh, there they are again:  _ the butterflies _ . a content sigh makes his nostrils flare as his boyfriend settles down beside him in bed, a hand clawing into shigeo's shoulder. as much as he loves being like this, shigeo has to be the party pooper for once.

 

“mhm, gii? listen, i don’ plan on goin’ all the way.” the fact that he immediately feels gii relax some more again, says a lot. “time ain't jus’ gonna run out… an’ look, if it's more comfortable fo’ ya that way, we can keep our clothes on too, yah?” in reply, he gets to hear a soft grunt.  _ that's a yes _ . okay, good. he can deal with this.

 

so he goes back to kissing his boyfriend stupid, like he did with him earlier. their soft whispers and sweet nothings return as well as they get closer and closer while their kiss deepens and somehow (be it coincidence or on purpose; can you hear the sarcasm?), giovanni’s hips end up pressing up against shigeo's (albeit it seems to be rather experimental), drawing a surprised gasp from him.  _ shit… that was good _ . another gasp follows as the shorter of the two repeats his movements, but with more certainty this time. ahh, he's still trying to figure this out;  _ how cute _ . the athlete’s arousal is clearly evident by now, seeing how it’s flush against giovanni’s own… wait, _ is he semi-hard _ ?  **_oh boy_ ** . here we fucking go.

 

a cuss slips from the male's lips and one of his paws settles upon his sweethearts hips, guiding his movements and ultimately making himself shudder with utter bliss. this time an actual moan rips from plump lips-   _ and giovanni joins right in _ . ahhhh, fuck- just the way he's clutching on to shigeo's guiding arm lost desperately drives him nearly  _ insane _ . eventually, shigeo can no longer resist the urge to move his hips back at the other's, groaning out as his head rolls back. he can't really decide on what turns him on more: the lewd noises his  _ innocent babe _ makes or his throbbing boner against his own. a choked moan of his name causes shigeo's stiff cock to twitch in his sweatpants and it's getting progressively harder to keep himself from just ruining giovanni right then and there. as a grand finish of the first act, the hand on the shorter male's hip makes its way down to his butt and giving it a firm squeeze, pushing gii forward in addition. and jesus, shigeo would  **pay** to hear the sound his boyfriend just made again. 

 

“ **_fuck_ ** , honey- i-is it any good?”  _ oh, he certainly knows it is _ , but he wants to hear it from giovanni. but all he receives as answer is another almost wanton moan. “ _ fu-fuck _ , that was hot.” yet again, it doesn't draw a verbal response from him… this time, it's a  _ snort _ .

 

“what, ya think my dirty talk is funny?” he says, with faked offense lacing his words and a just as fake pout gracing his features. to make it a bit harder for him, shigeo gives his babe’s ass another tight squeeze. and the reaction he draws from him is yet another soft moan, but this time a big smile makes giovanni’s lips curl upward too.  **_shit_ ** . he's too cute! 

 

however, it's time to get to the important part; the guy doesn't want blue balls, man. nor does he want to give his sweetheart a pair. 

 

much to giovanni’s distaste, shigeo's movements slow till he completely stops. as reward ( or whatever you want to see it ), a light peck is pressed to gii's lips, which makes him utter a tiny grunt. he's impatient, isn't he? it's quite unlike his boyfriend too, but maybe it's just his lust acting for him. however, he won't be needing that impatience any longer. there's now a small gap between the two;  _ a true professional doesn't need more _ . 

 

their kissing and making out continues yet again, finger tips brushing against shigeo's toned arm and palm gently caressing giovanni’s side with feather light touches (ahh, he's doing the smiling again;  _ how ticklish is he _ ?). this goes on for quite a bit (they sure love taking their time, don't they) until that hand of the older male decides to... take a little dive. a line is traced from the other's side to his hip with two fingers. even though he's still fully clothed, this seems to give the shorter male goosebumps, evident in his subtle shuddering. it doesn't seem to be the bad kind (fuck yeah, he's into it; just you wait, though,  _ it gets better _ ). without any hesitation and rather unceremoniously, shigeo's palm begins to rub against the underside of his boyfriend's clothed arousal gently, and man,  _ he lives for giovanni’s reactions to stimuli _ . so he decides to just go for it and starts palming the other's bulge, drawing a series of shaky sighs from his throat. meanwhile, it seems that shigeo's boyfriend just barely manages to do the same for him, hands twitching as the older male draws another sweet sound with every slow stroke. in order to show gii that he's doing something right, the athlete gives a soft, drawn-out sigh, neck stretching in pure delight (also, is that a smile? aww!). and while he can already feel that delicious heat coiling in his belly, shigeo just wishes this would never end. just as he thinks that, he notices giovanni’s…  _ state _ : glance glazed over, pupils dilated, face flushed to hell and back, and  **god** , those cute little noises spilling from his swollen lips;  _ he has to be close too _ . shigeo is just a simple man, and those visuals drive him absolutely nuts.

 

with haste, he pulls down his boyfriend's pants together with his underwear, causing his stiff member to spring forth ( _ oh my _ ), and he does the same to himself and his clothes afterwards. the blush on giovanni’s visage deepens visibly while he looks down at the hot mess between them, eyes widened. it takes a while till shigeo realizes why he’s so startled-- it’s the  _ piercings _ .

 

“... d-didn’t that hurt?” his boyfriend asks, quite hesitant. instead of answering properly, shigeo simply shakes his head and goes right back to peppering gii’s face and neck with kisses (which he seems to welcome). he’s going to answer that question a bit later when he isn’t so ridiculously turned on (it hurt like hell, actually). however, as shigeo keeps teasing giovanni with pecks and small nibbles, there's a whine breaking from the other's throat when he kisses him more deeply and firmer again.  _ hooooo, boy _ . well, now he has to do something about their little problem. shigeo's obviously been dancing around actually getting off because he wanted to stay like this a little longer, but who is he to deny his own boyfriend’s a tiny bit of bliss? (he always seems stressed anyway so he might as well give a hand).

 

a few more kisses follow, because he absolutely can't help himself, before shigeo pulls the male's hips closer to his own, pressing their arousals together. cue another gentle peck to gii's lips. one of shigeo's hands comes to rest around their arousals, giving both an experimental stroke and drawing a gasp from giovanni. that display of cuteness warrants yet another light kiss from shigeo which ends up being deepened by the shorter of the two. at this point, there isn't much going through the athlete's head, except how cute giovanni and how lucky he is to have someone like him. he's quite the catch, especially in the adorable department, especially  **now** that he's gasping between each contact as shigeo strokes both of them gently and slowly, being quite the mess himself.  _ come on, just a bit more… _

 

the ginger picks up the pace a bit and it has the brunette pushing closer, hesitantly bucking his hips into shigeo's hand and against his cock, and making shigeo utter a tiny moan in return. his grip tightens around them and both moan out during a break in their kiss, foreheads pressed against one another. the growing amount of precum serves as pretty good lubricant as the athlete's hand continues to move, albeit shakier than when he started jerking them both off. giovanni’s breathing has become ragged, but so did shigeo's.  _ really, just a teeny bit more _ .

 

the italian's hands come to claw at shigeo's shirt, holding onto him for dear life as his head rolls back and- he eventually spills in shigeo's hand, who does the same upon seeing giovanni tremble in pleasure and hearing the naughtiest of noises spill from his lips for a last time. 

 

pants and gasps fill the room while both attempt to catch their breath. as much as shigeo wants to rest like this, the disgust about the cum in his palm makes him turn to the night stand to make use of the box of tissues (how convenient), pulling two from it to wipe his hand and then balling up both to throw it away in direction of the open door… wait, it's  _ open _ ?! 

 

the ball of used tissues ends up hitting poor vivi who jumps and meows loudly as complaint before playing with the ball. shigeo can only watch in terror and disgust. eventually gii perks up from his afterglow-induced trance, and it doesn't take him long to get up, yank up his pants and stop his furry child from playing with a literal cum rag by picking it up with two fingers. feet stomp against the floor as the male walks out of the room (while holding the tissues away from himself with a comical distance) to get rid of what seems to be the most disgusting thing he's dealt with in a while by flushing it down the toilet. meanwhile shigeo almost can't keep himself from giggling. when his boyfriend comes back and proceeds to scold his daughter with such a serious and stern expression, shigeo eventually can't contain himself anymore, bursting into a short fit of laughter and thus earning a  _ fake _ stern look. there's nothing cuter than gii doing these kinds of things completely serious except giovanni himself.

  
needless to say, shigeo got a playful lecture about littering later...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
